Volume 1
This is the first volume of Hinamatsuri manga series by Masao Ohtake. It's available for purchase both physically and digitally. Volume Summary Upcoming Yakuza, Yoshifumi Nitta, enjoys his bachelor lifestyle and uses the money made from his life of crime to expand his pottery collection. One evening, though, a mysterious pod appears and lands on his head. The next morning, he frees a girl, Hina, from the strange device and discovers that she has psychic powers. While he grows frustrated with the apathetic young girl, he becomes her de facto guardian and soon realizes that she can help with his Yakuza work. Hina also begins to bond with Nitta, as he treats her as a person rather than a tool, like the adults in her homeworld. After witnessing Hina take out an entire rival gang with her powers, Nitta tells her not to use them without his permission. However, while visiting the boss of Nitta's gang, Hina reveals that not using her powers will lead to an explosion of psychic energy and nearly killed them. To prevent this from happening again, Nitta starts using Hina to complete less violent jobs, like clearing land for development. Happy with her work, Nitta treats Hina to her favorite meal, salmon roe, and explains that, in the world of adults, doing a good job means that you earn a reward for your efforts. Hina soon starts attending school, which usually involves her sleeping in class; much to the dismay of her classmate Hitomi Mishima. Their classroom is taken over by an armed man, though, who had just robbed a bank in a desperate attempt to repay the debt he owed to Nitta's gang. When Hina accidentally reveals that the robber is a pushover, her teacher takes the opportunity to host a classroom discussion on what the robber ought to do next. Arriving at the classroom to retrieve the money, Nitta receives the cash before the robber turns himself over to the police. Feeling out of place, Nitta leaves while Hina is complimented by her peers for taking the initiative and standing up to the criminal. Soon after, Nitta realizes that having Hina in his life means that he can't go out drinking as much as he used to and that women are less interested in him as they believe that Hina is his daughter. To compensate for this, Nitta goes on a days-long bender. Quickly growing tired of being ignored, and the simple meals that Nitta is leaving for her, Hina decides to follow Nitta on his night out with Hitomi following her for support. The two end up confronting Nitta and other patrons at a bar. In their inebriated state, they decide to include Hina and Hitomi in their night on the town; much to Hina's delight and Hitomi's confusion. Later, and after explaining to Hina that she doesn't like expensive food more than affordable food, Nitta takes Hina fishing with members from his gang. While fishing, Nitta's boss begins dotting over Hina like a grandfather. However, she accidentally punctures a hole in the hull of the ship when she realizes that she can't catch any salmon roe. Fearing that his boss and his gang's second in command, Kiyoshi Baba, will resent him if the boat sinks, Nitta implores Hina to use her powers to push the ship back to shore. She does this to her exhaustion and Nitta rewards her with a fancy meal. Hina then expresses to Nitta that she's happy to help him whenever he needs her powers. The volume ends with another psychic girl appearing in a pod and a side story where Nitta is trapped in the device Hina arrived in. Chapters * 001: The Psychokinetic Girl Appears! * 002: The Adult World * 003: An Unexpected Classroom Visit * 004: In a Saturday Night Fever Mood Tonight! * Extra 1: Those Tastebuds Of Yours Are Clueless * 005: This Is Really No Time For Fishing * Extra 2: Dadum Dum Dadum